Resident Evil: Life or Death
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Chris Johnson was an 18 year old kid kidnapped by Umbrella for use as a Guinea pig for their experiments. But one day a bizzare accident happens with one of the scientist and Chris escapes and is know in the fight for his life to escape the lab alive.


Resident Evil: Life or Death  
  
  
My name is Chris Johnson, I'm 18, I've been in this office for two days now. It all started with the scientists here doing weird experiments on the other kids that had either been poor or kidnapped from their homes. I haven't actually seen the experiments but I could hear the kids screaming from the room beside the room where they were keeping me. The scientists were experimenting with some weird chmeical that was in a gas form, the kids from other rooms maybe ten at a time, would be thrown in this room with a clear glass wall where the scientists could see them. The scientists filled the room with a green gas, the kids started choking and couldn't breath.  
After a few seconds the kids would fall down on the floor dead, and after only two hours the kids would be up and walking again except that they were dead. There arms outstretched and there eyes a solid white, you could hear them moaning and groaning. They would keep the dead kids in cages in the same room with the me, I would lay there at night and just stare at them walking around with there arms stretched out. Then one day a scientists went to feed the kids with raw steaks, he opened the door and threw the steaks in the middle of the cage, the kids when straight to the middle of the cage, he turned around to grab the lock off the desk but dropped it on the floor. The kids look up from eating the raw steaks and walked toward the scientist, they pulled him in the cage and proceded to eat him alive.  
The scientist struggled to get out of the cage but to no avil he was killed by a bite to the neck, the kids went straight to eating him, they would tear chunk after chunk of meat off and swallow it whole. After they were finished with the scientist they walked out of the cage and through the open door into the hall, other scientist that were in the hall could be heard screaming and running back down the hall where they came from. This went on for a while until one day a helicopter landedand could be seen from the cage window, the letters U.B.C.S where written on the side. Fifteen men in camoflauge clothes could be seen getting out of the helicopter, the men were carrying Mp5s and Glocks. They had what look like an umbrella emblem on the back of their vests, and then I remembered all the scientists had the emblem on their lab coat pockets.  
The men ran over to the back door and blew the lock of the door, the door was opened and and the men ran in, gunshots could be heard, and human screams could be heard, the men must of ran into a horde of the zombies and were getting slaughtered. Fifty minutes had passed since the men arrived, and I hadn't heard a sound until one of the men came running through the door, he saw me in the cages and stood there and stared at me. I yelled at the man to let me out of the cage, he just stood there and stared at me, I flipped him off and he shot at the lock on the gate door. The gate swung open and the man ran back out the door and straight into a group of zombies, I could hear him screaming and firing his gun at the same time, the gunfire stopped and the man stumbled back into the room and fell on the floor where a puddle of blood formed around his body. The man looked to be in his arly twenties and look to be the same size as me, his clothes were dirty and bloody but they were better then the clothes I was wearing.  
I took the clothes he had on and changed into them, I didn't wear the vest with the Umbrella emblem because I though the people working for Umbrella were fucking bastards. I took both the Glock and the two Mp5s along with the five clips of ammo for the Glock and the six clips of ammo for the Mp5, plus the two half full clips that were left in the Mp5s. Just I was was finishing checking the ammo in the guns a zombie strolled in but this one use to be a scientists, I pulled the slides back on both the Mp5s and let lose on the trigers. The Mp5s let out a barrage of bullets slamming into the scientist zombie, he was downed in no time flat. The barrels of the Mp5s were smoking and the clips were empty, I was going to have to go easy on the trigger and save my ammo.  
I decided to change to my Glock and save the ammo for my Mp5s until I really needed them. The Glock had a full clip and looked like it hadn't even been used by the guy I took it from. Well looks like I'll be the first to try it out, I walked out into the hall and looked to my left and saw a zombie that was ten feet away from me. He saw me and started walking toward me with his arms outstretched, I pointed the Glock right at his head a fired one round, the round slammed into his head and the zombie fell straight to the floor. I walked further down the hall and saw a group of about five zombies walking down the hall towards me, I unloaded every round that was in the clip, but was only able to take down three of the zombies.  
I quickly popped the clip out of the Glock and loaded a fresh one into the gun, I popped five rounds into the two remaining zombies, I shot them in the head each twice and the fifth round hit one of them in the throat. The zombies hit the floor with a wet smack and what blood that was left in their head formed a pool on the floor. Walking down the hall somemore I saw one of the Umbrella soliders fighting a couple of zombies, after he was done with the pack of zombies he looked down the hall my way and saw me standing in the middle of the hall. He noticed I wasn't part of the squad and that I was just one of the kids they were doing experiments on. He pointed his Glock at me and pulled the trigger, I jumped into an office where the door was open.  
I slammed the door closed with my foot and looked at the hole that was in the very end of the boot close to where my toes were. I picked myself up off the floor and sat down in the chair behind the desk. There was a computer that had files labled top secret on the desktop, I clicked on the first file and it asked me for a password, I just sat there thinking for a second and then started going through the desk joirs hoping to find something helpfull. I came across a note pad with some strange words written on it, I decided to try the words to see if they would work, I was down to the last word, it was the word HUNTER in capital letters. I puched the caps lock key and typed in Hunter all in caps, a small box popped up saying password confirmed.   
I started reading the report labeled hunter, and found out that they were doing test on the kids trying to turn them into these monsters, the report said they would inject a small amount of the virus into the kids brains. The report said that all prior experiments failed due to weak subjects, but they were able to complete the experiment on two test subjects that were the same age as me. One of them was a boy, and the other was a girl, the boy's name was Justin White, and the girl's name was Jessica White, it seemed that the two people were brother and sister. The two test subjects as they called them were being kept in the main lab for observation, they were being feed kids that were to weak to continue on living. The thought of them tearing the poor kids apart made me sick to my stomach, but I held back the urge.   
There was a video file showing the two Hunters in action, I relunctuntly clicked on the video and watched the two Hunters stalking two of the kids, the Hunters leaped into the air and in no time decapitated the two kids with a quick slash from their claws. The kids fell to the floor with blood squirting out of where there heads use to be, the Hunters picked up the severed heads and began eating the brains out of the heads. The two Hunters let out a deafening scream and let the heads fall to the floor, the video ended and the screen went back to the desktop. I got up from the chair and pulled the Glock out of the holster, I pulled the hammer back and slowly opened the door, I looked down both sides of the hall to see if there was anybody or any thing coming. The hall was clear on both sides, I slowly walked out of the office and farther down the hall, the guy that had shot at me was laying on the floor, his head had been completely cut off.  
A small smile came across my face as I looked at the poor bastard laying headless on the ground with a pool of blood around his body. But the smile fadded when I knew that the only thing that could do this was the two Hunters, they must have escaped from there cages somehow. I put the Glock away and grabbed both of my Mp5s and pointed one infront of me and one behind me, because I knew the Glock wouldn't do that much damage to the Hunters. I heard a loud shreak coming from somewhere down the hall, I knew it had to be one of the Hunters, I slowly walked down the hall with both of the Mp5s pointed infront of me. I saw a zombie walking down the hall toward me, but in a split second the zombie head was on the floor and the zombie stopped in its tracks.  
One of the Hunters was standing infront of the downed zombie, and staring straight at me, I pointed both of the Mp5s at the Hunter and waited for it to make a move. The Hunter made a mad dashed and jumped off the wall coming straight for me, I unloaded all that was left in the clips and knocked the Hunter out of the air, the Hunter layed on the ground and didn't move besides a little twitch here and there. One down and one to go, but I hope I didn't run into the thing any time soon, but my priority right now was to get to the helicopter, hopefully the pilot would notice I wasn't one of the original soliders. I was down to two clips each for the Mp5s and three clips for the Glock, plus the two half full clips already in th Mp5s and the full clip in the Glock. I walked down the hall with my guns loaded and ready, waiting for something to come into my site, when all of a sudden one of the soliders came running by me raving like a mad man.  
I looked at him running down the hall and wondered what he was running from, I turned my head to look down the other side of the hall and saw the other Hunter running down the hall after the man. The Hunter saw men a jumped into the air with his claw straight out looking to decapitate me, I duck the swipe and rolled out of the way of its downward slash. I had dropped both my Mp5s when I went rolling, I pulled the Glock out and unloaded every round that was in the clip, the last round slammed into the Hunter's head. The Hunter let out a deafening scream and slowly fell to the floor where he spasimed and twitched like crazy until there was no more movement from his body. A pool of green blood formed around the Hunters body, I had killed both the Hunters and only had a small cut on my arm from where the tip of the Hunter's claw grazed my arm. It wasn't bleeding that bad to worry about so I continued down the hall toward a door that had main lab written on it.  
The glass on the door had been shattered and the door was wide open, papers were thrown all over the lab floor, and blood was all over the walls and floor from the dead scientists that were killed supposedly by the Hunters. I noticed a paper on the ground that had TOP SECRET written on it in bold letters, the report was on a monster called the Tyrant, it had been made from what the report said from gene splicing and the mixing of the T Virus. The Tyrant they called it was being kept in the basement lab, it required the highest level of clearence from a scientists named James Johnson, to enter the room where the Tyrant was being kept. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to see the Ultimate Bio Weapon they called it, I needed to find the scientist with that name. I started to look at the scientist that were laying on the floor, I looked at there names tags and by extreme luck he was the last one I looked at.  
His tag turned out to be his pass into the basement, I went to the elevator at the end of the room and slid the name tag through the card reader. The elevator doors opened and lights came on inside the elevator, I stepped inside and pushed the button with a B on it. The elevator doors closed and the elevator slowly descendeddown into the basement where the unknown awaited. The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors slowly opened, the lights came on in the hall when the doors completely opened. I walked down the hall and to the door at the end, I slid the name tag through the reader and the door slid to the side into the wall, I walked inside and hit the light switch.   
The room was small it had the cryo tube with the Tyrant and two computer terminals sitting beside the tube. I walked over to the tube and looked at the creature in the tube, he stood atleast eight feet six inches tall. His left hand was a huge claw that was a foot long and razor sharp, his eyes opened without hesitation and stared right down at me. He didn't move but just stood there staring at me, I took a quick step back and looked right into the eyes of the Tyrant. I went over to the computer terminals and looked at the screens, one of the terminals showed the life status of the Tyrant, his life signs appeared to be normal.   
The other terminal was labeled self destruct sequence, my eyes lit up, I pressed enter and a screen popped up saying type in amount of time ti'll explosion. I thought for a second and thought fifteen minutes would be enough time to get out of the complex alive, I typed in fifteen minutes and hit enter the time was locked in and a screen popped up saying as soon as enter was pushed the countdown would start. I pushed enter and the countdown started, but then the terminal right beside the tube started loading data, the tube was emptied and the tyrant was able to move. He swung his muscular arm and cracked the tube, he swung one more time and the tube was shattered, I ran toward dooor and down the hall toward the elevator. I pushed the button and the elevator doors slowly opened, I quickly pushed the doors open and stepped inside, I pushed the first floor button just intime to see the Tyrant crash through the tube room door.  
The elevator doors closed and the elevator slowly went up to the first floor, I could feel the elevator shake, the doors finally opened and I ran full speed out of the lab. I ran all the way down the hall, and looked over my shoulder to see the Tyrant crashing through the lab door. I continued running as fast as I could down the hall and toward the exit that was a ways away, I pointed one of my Mp5s at the Tyrant and oulled the trigger, the bullets did nothing but piss the Tyrant off. I threw down the Mp5s and started running again, I was running through the hall connected to the exit door when a zombie came from around the corner, I quickly pulled out my Glock and popped five rounds into the zombie killing him and clearing my path to the exit. I ran through the blow off exit door and yelled at the pilot to start the chopper, he looked at me and then saw the tyrant behind me, he quickly started the chopper but it would take a minute before it would fully start up.  
I saw a Law Rocket Launcher mounted on the helicopter wall, I had seen an Army show where they showed you how to use one, I quickly grabbed the launcher and pulled the launcher to it's full length. The Tyrant was only about twenty feet away from the chopper and closing in fast. I aimed at the Tyrant and looked through the site, I pushed the button and the rocket was sent flying right toward the tyrant, the rocket slammed into the Tyrant and exploded instantly blowing the Tyrant into bloody chunks. The pilot quickly pulled the chopper off the ground and asked who I was, I told him I was one of the kids from th lab that was about to blow up. He looked at me with wide eyes and asked me if I had set the self destruct sequence.   
I told the pilot that there was about a minute or two till explosion, he quickly put the chopper to full power and flew off into the afternoon sky. We came to a complex a few hours later and the pilot took me to some man dressed in a black jump suit, I looked at his ID tag and read the name Albert Wesker. He said i had two choices, I could either die by his hand right in the office, or I could join Umbrella in their U.B.C.S force. I told him that I would join the force insted of him killing me, he told me that I would be taught by him and that he would train me the hardest out of any of the recruits. I was destined to be a part of Umbrella's ranks even though I despized the company with all my heart for their cruel experiments they had performed back in the lab I blew up. 


End file.
